Monster High: Eternal Goodbyes, Season 1
Info Monster High: Eternal Goodbyes is a fan series set a couple years after the current webisodes. It focuses on the girls plans after High School and goals of Monster University as well as new students who arrive at Monster High for a new school year. In this series Billy and Melody are attending Monster High and are dating Spectra and Jackson respectively. Many other characters are also in relationships at the start: *Frankie Stein and Holt Hyde *Draculaura Bitez and Clawd Wolf *Cleo de Nile and Deuce Gorgon *Lagoona Blue and Gil Webber *Ghoulia Yelps and Slow Moe *Abbey Bominable and Heath Burns *Spectra Vondergeist and Billy "Invisi-Billy" Phaidin *Melody Carver and Jackson Jekyl *Scarah Screams and Aspen Vipers *Sassa Quatcha and Skelton Bones Followed by Monster High: Eternal Goodbyes, Season 2. Characters Seniors: 230px-Profile art - Frankie Stein.jpg|Frankie Stein, dating Holt Hyde 250px-Profile art - Draculaura.jpg|Draculaura Bitez, dating Clawd Wolf 230px-Profile art - Clawdeen Wolf.jpg|Clawdeen Wolf, dating Nicolai Panth 250px-Profile art - Cleo de Nile.jpg|Cleo de Nile, dating Deuce Gorgon 250px-Profile art - Lagoona Blue.jpg|Lagoona Blue, dating Gil Webber 210px-Profile art - Deuce Gorgon.jpg|Deuce Gorgon, dating Cleo de Nile 230px-Profile art - Holt Hyde.jpg|Holt Hyde, dating Frankie Stein 230px-Profile art - Abbey Bominable.jpg|Abbey Bominable, dating Heath Burns 230px-Profile art - Jackson Jekyll.jpg|Jackson Jekyll, dating Melody Carver Notavailabl.jpg|Gil Webber, dating Lagoona Blue Notavailabl.jpg|Heath Burns, dating Abbey Bominable Notavailabl.jpg|Slow-Moe Deadovitch, dating Ghoulia Yelps Notavailabl.jpg|Aspen Vipers, dating Scarah Screams Notavailabl.jpg|Skelton Bones, dating Sassa Quatcha Notavailabl.jpg|Sassa Quatcha, dating Skelton Bones Juniors: 230px-Profile art - Ghoulia Yelps.jpg|Ghoulia Yelps, dating Slow-Moe Deadovitch 230px-Profile art - Spectra Vondergeist.jpg|Spectra Vondergeist, dating Invisi-Billy Phaidin 230px-Profile art - Toralei Stripe.jpg|Toralei Stripe, dating Grimz Reaper 230px-Profile art - Operetta.jpg|Operetta Phantom, dating Brian Corcillum 230px-Profile art - Purrsephone and Meowlody.jpg|Purrsephone & Meowlody, dating Dez & Stan 250px-Profile art - Rochelle Goyle.jpg|Rochelle Goyle, dating Ranny Wraith 220px-Profile art - Scarah Screams.jpg|Scarah Screams, dating Aspen Vipers 230px-Profile art - Hoodude Voodoo.jpg|Hoodude Voodoo, dating Teala Trolz 250px-Profile art - Invisi Billy.jpg|Invisi-Billy Phaidin, dating Spectra Vondergeist Notavailabl.jpg|Manny Taur, dating Helga Hunch Notavailable.jpg|Melody Carver, dating Jackson Jekyll Notavailable.jpg|BoogeyJ, dating Wicca Witch Notavailabl.jpg|Wicca Witch, dating BoogeyJ Notavailable.jpg|Grimz Reaper, dating Toralei Stripe Notavailabl.jpg|Gary Goyles, dating Gina Djinn Notavailable.jpg|Brian Corcillum, dating Operetta Phantom Notavailabl.jpg|Dez & Stan, dating Purrsephone & Meowlody Sophmores: 175px-Profile art - Howleen Wolf.jpg|Howleen Wolf, dating Slimen Ooze 200px-Profile art - Venus McFlytrap.jpg|Venus McFlytrap, dating Yohan Kai 230px-Profile art - Robecca Steam.jpg|Robecca Steam, dating Toni Notavailabl.jpg|Gina Djinn, dating Gary Goyles Notavailable.jpg|Teala Trolz, dating Hoodude Voodoo Notavailabl.jpg|Slimen Ooze, dating Howleen Wolf Notavailable.jpg|Helga Hunch, dating Manny Taur Graduates: 230px-Profile art - Nefera de Nile.jpg|Nefera de Nile, dating Axel Venator 230px-Profile art - Clawd Wolf.jpg|Clawd Wolf, dating Draculaura Bitez Notavailabl.jpg|Nicolai Panth, dating Clawdeen Wolf Monster High Staff: Notavailabl.jpg|Headless Headmistress Bloodgood Notavailable.jpg|Axel Venator, dating Nefera de Nile Monster Hunters: Notavailabl.jpg|Dr. Van Helscream Notavailable.jpg|Ms. Crabgrass Notavailabl.jpg|The Masked Lantern Holiday Heralds: Notavailable.jpg|Ellviot Cringle Episodes *1. New Ghouls *2. Friends To Die For *3. Potion Panic *4. A Hunch of Red *5. Relation Difficulties *6. Monster MakeOver *7. ReMade Troubles *8. Oozing Love *9. Open Die-Outs *10. Different Scripts *11. Curtain Maul *12. The Gates Open *13. Flaming Claws *14. Ways of the Wolf *15. Flying Fur *16. Prom Nightmares *17. A Night of Dreams *18. Graduations *Masked Lantern's Light (TV Special) *Happy Howlidays (Holiday Episode) Relationships At the end of the series these are the couples together: *Frankie Stein and Holt Hyde *Draculaura and Clawd Wolf *Clawdeen Wolf and Nicolai Panth *Cleo de Nile and Decue Gorgon *Lagoona Blue and Gil Webber *Ghoulia Yelps and Slow Moe *Abbey Bominable and Heath Burns *Spectra Vondergeist and Bill "Invisi-Billy" Phaidin *Operetta and Brian Corcillum *Nefera de Nile and Axel Venator *Toralei Stripe and Grimz Reaper *Purssephone and Dez *Meowlody and Stan *Melody Carver and Jackson Jekyl *Howleen Wolf and Slimen Ooze *Scarah Screams and Aspen Vipers *Sassa Quatcha and Skelton Bones *Gina Djinn and Gary Goyles *Wicca Witch and BoogeyJ *Helga Hunch and Manny Taur *Teala Trolz and HooDude Category:Monster High: Eternal Goodbyes Category:Monster High: Eternal Goodbyes Seasons Category:Monster High: Eternal Goodbyes Season 1